clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
212th Attack Battalion
*Commander Cody |notable members = *Wooley *Waxer *Boil *Trapper *Gearshift |locations = *Utapau *Umbara *Christophsis Star Wars: The Clone Wars Film *Geonosis *Ryloth *Cato Neimoidia *Lola Sayu *Kiros *Sarrish Routine Valor *''Core Conveyor'' *Mirial *Teth *Coruscant *Moorjhone *Saleucami |main soldiers = *Clone troopers *Clone paratroopers |units = *Ghost Company *2nd Airborne Company **Parjai Squad *"A" Squad |equipment = *Various vehicles *Paratrooper Gear |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire}} The 212th Attack Battalion was a unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. Led by Commander CC-2224 and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was part of the 7th Sky Corps and Third Systems Army. Labyrinth of Evil It consisted of both clone troopers and clone paratroopers. History Battle of Chistophsis During the Battle of Christophsis, seven weeks into the Clone Wars, Commander Cody and the 212th aided Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After being breached unexpectedly by droid forces, it was revealed that there was a traitor in their midst. Rex and Cody questioned many troops within Sergeant Slick's platoon, including Sketch, Gus, Punch, Chopper and Jester. However, the traitor turned out to be sergeant Slick himself. During the Separatist counter attack, the 212th Battalion, along with Torrent Company, helped beat back Y66 Division. Battle of Teth In the Battle of Teth, the battalion went with Kenobi to aid Anakin Skywalker. Along with the remainder of Torrent Company, the 212th was able to defeat the droid forces of Asajj Ventress. Battle of Ryloth In 22 BBY, Ryloth was enslaved by the Separatists. Ghost Company, a company within the 212th, was deployed to destroy the Separatists proton cannons, which were preventing Republic forces from landing. In the gunships, Obi-Wan briefed them, telling them that they can only use droid poppers and blasters to avoid hurting the Twi'lek citizens. After taking heavy fire, Ghost Company landed. They were attacked by droids in bunkers, but the droids were destroyed by droid poppers. After moving on, Waxer and Boil, who were scouting, discovered enslaved Twi'leks. They also found a young girl named Numa. They, along with the rest of Ghost Company, were attacked by starved gutkurrs, whose shells' were resistant to blaster fire. Waxer, Boil and Numa went into a passage in Numa's destroyed home and narrowly escapde the starved creatures. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan used the force to lure the gutkurrs into a collapsing bridge, and Waxer and Boil returned with Numa. Numa led the troops to the Twi'lek prisoners, where they were freed. Kenobi, along with the rest of Ghost Company destroyed the proton cannons. The Republic invasion forces landed, and after a few more battles with the 91st Reconnaissance Corps and Mace Windu, Ryloth was finally freed from Separatists rule. Second Battle of Geonosis When the Geonosians rebuilt their droid factories in 22 BBY, the Republic immediately responded by sending clone forces. The 212th was the first to arrive, and the Geonosians attacked with heavy cannons. Cody organized a defensive "square" with the gunships and AT-TEs. He sent scouts Waxer and Boil to look for Kenobi, whom's gunship had crashed. The two scouts brought him back, and the 212th was able to hold out against the Separatists forces until the 501st and Ki-Adi-Mundi's clone troops arrived. The men of the 212th, along with Jedi generals, were sent to investigate the Geonosian catacombs. When inside, they discovered Geonosian zombies, which blasters could not kill. They later found Karina the Great, and destroyed her under ground temple. Battle of Saleucami In 22 BBY, the Republic discovered General Grievous's escape pod on the planet Saleucami. Ghost Company and the 501st Legion were sent to get him. After some searching, they launched an assault, but Grievous escaped before they could capture him. Battle of Lola Sayu In 21 BBY, a small task force containing troops from the 212th was sent to rescue Even Piell, who had vital information about the Nexus Route. The clone troopers breached the Citadel, but one trooper fell off a cliff and activated an alarm. The group continued to move, but due to the electrified walls, Longshot was killed. After moving some more, the task force found Even Piell, and moved to locate the clone officers who held the other half of the information. The encountered resistance from magnetized ceilings and commando droids, and were captured. The troopers along with the Jedi they came with were eventually rescued by the Plo Koon and the Wolfpack. Battle of Umbara Around 21 BBY, the planet joined an organization known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists, and they left the Republic. The Republic knew it was an important world, so they deployed a task force including the 212th Attack Battalion. Tasked with taking the Umbaran capital, it was led by Cody and General Kenobi. It proved very difficult, and they requested assistance from the 501st Legion. A whole mix-up occurred, and clones starting shooting clones from the other units, thinking they were Umbarans in disguise. It got sorted out, and the 212th received assistance and took over the capital, and later the planet. ''Core Conveyor'' The Core Conveyor was a auxiliary ship that the 2nd Airborne Company of the 212th was stationed on in 21 BBY. Mirial The 2nd Airborne Company was headed for Mirial in the Core Conveyor after dropping off Omega Squad. Battle of Kiros Ghost Company along with some Jedi were sent to Kiros in 21 BBY to battle the droid forces there. After destroying Separatists tanks, they discovered that the entire population of Togrutans had disappeared. Battle of Sarrish After a victory at the planet Duro in 20 BBY, the Republic pushed the Confederate Forces to Sarrish. The 212th and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi launched an attack on the droid forces but suffered many casualties due to the Separatists' Anti-aircraft cannon. Kenobi split up his troops into two units, one led by him and the other led by Commander Cody. Cody and "A" Squad were able to destroy the AA gun, but the 212th suffered heavy casualties, which resulted in a devastating loss and one trooper, Captain Gregor being missing in action. Battle of Moorjhone In 20 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi, 3 Jedi Padawans, and the 212th were sent to investigate Darth Maul's appearance on Moorjhone. While the Jedi battled Darth Maul and Savage Oppress, the Moorjhoni rose up against the mining company stationed there. The mining company was allied with the Jedi, so the clones started attacking the Moorjhoni, unknowingly starting a massacre. Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's Fleet In 20 BBY, General Grievous launched a surprise attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's fleet. The Jedi master sent all starfighters, cruisers and frigates to counter the Separatists forces. However, the Separatists ships proved to strong, which resulted in several pilot's deaths. A boarding party was sent on to Kenobi's flagship, Negotiator, and the 212th battled the droids in the hangar. General Grievous was among the boarding party, and he engaged Kenobi in a lightsaber duel. However, the overwhelming droids got the upper hand, and they decimated the clones. The surviving clone troopers retreated to the escape pods. However, Kenobi also activated Negotiator's self-destruct feature. Grievous, who had battled to the bridge, discovered this, and ran back to his shuttle. He escaped as the ship exploded in flames, but his droid boarding parties were destroyed. The survivors of the Negotiator flew out safely in the escape pods, but the other two star destroyers that accompanied Negotiator were obliterated. Battle of Cato Neimoidia In 19.1 BBY on Cato Neimoidida, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Squad Seven of the 212th Attack Battalion breached a Trade Federation stronghold. They recovered data that began the hunt for Darth Sidious. Battle of Coruscant In 19 BBY, General Grievous launched a surprise attack against the Republic's capital planet, Coruscant. When ground forces invaded the cities of the planet, clone troopers were sent to combat them. The 212th Attack Battalion and 2nd Airborne Company battled the droids there. However, General Grievous was able to capture Chancellor Palpatine, resulting in the two Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to look for him. Prelude to the Battle of Utapau In 19 BBY, the 212th was stationed aboard the Venator-class star destroyer Vigilance. They were shipped out to attack the planet Utapau under Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi's command. Kenobi left the ship to engage General Grievous, the enemy's commander, while the 212th waited in the ship. Battle of Utapau In 19 BBY, the 212th was shipped to the Outer Rim planet known as Utapau. Their mission was to carture or kill the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies known as General Grievous. After Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi engaged Grievous in a lightsaber duel, the 212th reached Utapau, where they fought against Grievous's forces. Utilizing paratroopers, regular troopers, LAAT/i gunships, All Terrain Tactical Enforcers, and BARC speeders, they battled the crab, octuptarra, and battle droids, suffering heavy casualties. General Grievous jumped onto his wheel-bike, escaping the hangar Kenobi was in, killing several clones in the process. Kenobi chased after him, dropping his lightsaber to the forces below, which was picked up by Commander Cody. The clone troops continued to battle the droids, and after Kenobi killed Grievous, Cody informed the Jedi Council about the general's death. After Cody gave Kenobi his lightsaber back, Order 66 was executed, and the clone commander ordered an AT-TE to fire on the Jedi Master. As the clones began to defeat the CIS forces, Cody sent probe droids to search for Kenobi, but they never found his body. However, a paratrooper convicted him that the former general was dead. The 212th took over the planet, and was later dissolved. Its troops were placed in different Imperial units of the Stormtrooper Corps. Units Within 2nd Airborne Company The 2nd Airborne Company was a company of clone paratroopers. They used special gear for high altitude drops from gunships. They wore specialized armor, which included special shoulder plates, sashes, kamas and airborne helmets. Parjai Squad Parjai Squad was a squad of clone paratroopers inside of the 2nd Airborne Company and was led by a paratrooper sergeant named Barlex. Parjai is Mando'a for victory. Ghost Company Ghost Company was a company of clone troopers within the 212th Attack Battalion. They served on many fronts, including Umbara, Ryloth and Geonosis. It was personally led by Commander Cody. "A" Squad "A" Squad was led by Cody and an unidentified clone trooper lieutenant. The troops of this squad helped Cody destroy a Separatists AA gun during the Battle of Sarrish. Notable Memebers *Marshal Commander Cody *Waxer *Boil *Crys *Wooley *Sergeant Barlex *Trapper *Gearshift *Gearshift's Companion *Threepwood *Longshot *Cale *Reed *Unidentified clone trooper captain (Bandomeer) *Eyeball *Gunner (212th Attack Battalion) *CT-8867 *CT-8868 *CT-8869 *Unidentified clone trooper lieutenant (Sarrish) *Unidentified clone trooper (Kadavo) Armor and Equipment The 212th Attack Battalion was always designated by their orange markings, but they had different color schemes. The Phase I armor had the outline of the visor on the helmet and the fin orange, and also had stripes going down the arms. The Phase II armor was very different. It had curving chevron designs over the helmet, torso, arms, and legs. During the Second Battle of Geonosis, the desert troopers of the 212th had yellow markings arcoss their arms and chest to indicate affiliation. The troopers used DC-15S blaster carbines and DC-15A rifles as weapons. They also used EMP grenades and explosives for different tasks. Gunships and walkers were used as artillery pieces and transports. The paratroopers had specialized helmets and armor for high jumps from the sky. Appearances *''"Kowakian Monkey-Lizard"'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' * * comic * game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * * * Sources * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 84 * External Links * * Timeline Battle of Teth Battle of Ryloth |list 2nd = Second Battle of Geonosis Battle of Saleucami |list 3rd = Battle of Lola Sayu Battle of Umbara Core Conveyor Mirial Battle of Kiros}} Battle of Moorjhone |list 2nd = Attack on Obi-Wan Kenobi's Fleet |list 3rd = Battle of Cato Neimoidia |list 4th = Battle of Coruscant Battle of Utapau}} References Category:Unit Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Clone trooper battalion Category:212th Attack Battalion